Grand Brazil Monarchy
The Grand Brazil Monarchy is a nation that was formed after the Brazil Collapse of 2000. It is a absolute Monarchy with a king, and when the king dies, his son takes control. In rare cases though, the General of the Army can take control if the son isn’t fit to rule. Bryn Banks is the king currently. Only men of 16 years or older are allowed to rule, though activists aim to change that. Brazil Collapse In the 1990s, Brazil suffered from a terrible economy and from the U.S boycotting them as a result of the Brazilian president angering the U.S government. Unemployment skyrocketed until it reached thirty five percent. After that, the unemployed turned into angry protesters and camped out around the government buildings in various cities. The protests were led by Bryn Banks, a young politician who was installed by Overwatch to become the leader of the country eventually. He negotiated a deal with the old government where if they peacefully stepped down, the protest force would allow them to exit the country unharmed. With no other options, the Brazilian government stepped down and Bryn Banks led the protesters into forming a new government, a monarchy. Bryn wasn’t the first leader, but he became the leader after Brazil suffered another economic collapse in 2000 and the former president, Pedro Smyth, was deported by a army coup. He repaired relations with the U.S and received help from Overwatch, and under his rule, the nation was back on it’s feet. Politics The government is a absolute Monarchy, where the king controls everything. If the king dies or steps down, his oldest son or daughter takes control. If the king has no children or they are not fit to rule then the highest ranking general or the vice king can become leader, with a election being held. There’s two main parties: the corporate party, and the democrat party. The democrat party is basically a Brazilian branch of the American Democrat Party, but the Corporate party is funded and operated by Overwatch. They are the majority party and value business above all, making laws designed to help business grow and thrive. Invasion of Peru The GBM invaded Peru during the winter of 2005, as part of a plan to become the region’s new power. They started by distracting the Peruvian government with a series of naval attacks by ships disguised as pirates, and then started a full fledged invasion, using air raids as a start and then invading with the military. The GBM Army took the eastern part of Peru in a fairly quick blitz and the air raids steadily pushed back the Peruvian army until they were all gathered in Lima for a last stand battle. The battle of Lima was long and went from December to January, with the city slowly falling. The government officials and president escaped the country on a private jet, abandoning their followers. With no leadership, the Peruvian army crumpled and most soldiers in Lima either ran away or were killed. Aftermath After the invasion, Peru was integrated as a part of the Grand Brazil Monarchy. It was divided into two sections, North and South Peru, with each having it’s own governor. The city of Lima went into martial law and many parts of the city were destroyed by the military after the war was over, due to revolts. Lima became a shell of a city and there was a mass exodus of citizens from there, leaving it with only one hundred thousand citizens left. Later on the same year, Lima became a main base for the Air Force. Escobar Airbase was built, and became the largest airbase in the country. Military Grand Brazil Military Economy The GBM had a GDP of 2.5 trillion last year. The currency is a Brazilian produced currency called Brazil dollars, which are worth the same as the U.S dollar. The government started producing these to make trading with the U.S easier for businesses. During the 1990s, the economy was one of the worst in the world due to a U.S embargo of Brazil. But after the new government repaired relations with America, the economy slowly began to improve. The 2005 Peru war helped the economy due to absorbing a better economy, and by 2010 the economy was completely healed. There is also a large black market economy, which the government does little to stop. Bryn Bank’s comment on this was that the government would not stop a business, no matter what the business was. Recently, the GBM has been a farmer of genetically modified crops, specifically corn, and a large source of exports to other countries for GMO plants. Other plants include modified coffee and seasonal crops, and coffee is the second biggest food export next to corn. Technology is not a huge sector but military technology is growing, as the defense contractors of the GBM have built offices in the country. Lockheed is the biggest employer in the military technology field followed by Overwatch. In the Peruvian territories, meat farming is the main agriculture, as well as medicine exports and illegal drugs on the black market. Industrial farms sponsored by Overwatch Food Division are the biggest exporters in Peru. After the country was taken over by Overwatch's people, there was a growing need to know english, as everything made by Overwatch had english writing. Because of this need, American private schools started building new schools in the GBM using money provided by the government, teaching American history and english as two of the biggest subjects. Personality The country is very American, shifting from Latin to more of a country like the U.S. The government has tried very hard to suppress the native culture and support consumerism. This started with installing Bryn Banks as president and is continuing with the government funding things like American football, and supporting American companies like Coca Cola and Microsoft. During the Second Civil War, the GBM supported Bush and the PATRIOTS, saying that the whole incident was a conspiracy theory and it wasn't to be trusted. It wanted the old U.S to be revived, though it stayed neutral when it came to military support. Internationally, the GBM is hostile towards European countries in it’s dealings with them. It’s arch-rival is Russia, who hates the GBM thanks to it’s relationship with the U.S. The GBM is becoming more technologically advanced though, leading it to import many items from Japan. Japan is considered a friend of the country and is it’s second biggest importing country. Since the leader was installed by Overwatch, the corporation owns a lot of buildings and towns in the GBM and helped expand Rio De Janeiro, making the city the largest city and capital. The city also has the government buildings, newly built in 2006 in a place called Monarchy Park. Monarchy Park is located just out of Rio, and is the size of a large business park. World Cup and following protests After the GBM hosted the 2014 World Cup and lost 4-0 to Luis Suarez's Uruguay team in the Final, there were a series of protests in the major cities, mainly Rio and Brasilia. After the final match, thousands of Brazil fans stormed the pitch of the Stadion Maracana, clashing with Uruguay supporters. In the end there were over a hundred dead including those shot by special police units stationed by the pitch. In Sao Paolo the police spent about two days fighting violent rioters in the streets, leaving fifty dead on both sides. Breakdown with Uruguay After the World Cup fights, the GBM government blamed Uruguay and shut the borders to Uruguayan travelers entering and exiting the country. In addition to stationing the army by the borders to enforce the new rule, the Uruguyan fans who fought with the Brazilians at the World Cup Final were deported. Category:Future World Category:Pages undergoing construction